O Coração de Cristal
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [tradução] Quem quer que possua o Coração de Cristal, segura a felicidade em suas próprias mãos. Kurama está morto e Hiei promete encontrar uma maneira de trazêlo de volta. Conseguirá ele manter sua promessa e sua sanidade? Romance Yaoi. Kurama x Hiei.
1. O Coração de Cristal

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem. Esta estória foi traduzida com a permissão da autora, publicada originalmente em inglês, neste site, sob o pen name de Dragonflyr, título original "The Crystal Heart".

* * *

Comentários: No meu normal, eu não traduzo fictions. Eu acho que traduzir é um trabalho bastante árduo e não é porque você entende inglês que está autorizado a traduzir. A tradução exige não apenas um conhecimento muito bom da língua fonte, como um conhecimento ainda melhor e mais profundo da gramática e do funcionamento as língua alvo. _Mas_... Como eu amo o casal Kurama e Hiei e me apaixonei por esta fic, acabei entrando nessa. Faço por prazer. Se alguém mais gostar, fico feliz. Se não, já por mim valeu a pena.

* * *

Review to my dear Dragonflyr: Thanks for allowing me to translate such nice writing into my language. I'm delighted and I hope you appreciate my translation as much I loved your originals. Hugs!

* * *

YAOI / ROMANCE/ ANGST

**O CORAÇÃO DE CRISTAL**

**Capítulo I**

_O Coração de Cristal_

"Por que!" Hiei gritou num misto de furor e amargura. Ele não devia ser capaz de amar. Ele não _devia_, mas era. E agora, que finalmente era capaz de admitir seus sentimentos, era assim que ela o recompensava?

Mukuro não respondeu; manteve os olhos fixos na janela. Ela o havia rejeitado. Tinha dito a ele que estava sendo tolo, que o amor não trazia nada além de fraqueza; podia sentir os olhos flamejantes dele contra suas costas, mas nada podia ser feito. Ela tinha fechado seu coração e não sabia como reabri-lo. Na verdade, não queria reabri-lo para ninguém. Depois de um longo silêncio, Hiei conseguiu, enfim, controlar sua raiva o bastante para ser capaz de falar outra vez.

"O que posso fazer para provar para você o que eu sinto?" falou com a voz mais calma que pôde.

Mukuro não sabia o que dizer. Ela podia não amar o pequeno demônio, mas ainda o considerava como um amigo e doía-lhe vê-lo daquela maneira, pronto para fazer qualquer coisa para se mostrar para ela. O que podia fazer agora? Não queria magoá-lo. Ele tinha passado tanto tempo se escondendo, cercando-se de um gelo que ninguém podia derreter. E agora, que tinha finalmente emergido das trevas onde se escondera, ela sabia que se o machucasse ele se enterraria mais fundo. Dessa vez, para nunca mais sair. Ela não queria ver aquilo.

Mukuro encarou seu reflexo em silêncio por um longo tempo. O que fazer? _O que fazer?_ Então, teve uma idéia: daria a ele uma tarefa. Uma tarefa impossível.

"Hiei", falou serenamente, observando o reflexo do pequeno demônio ao lado do dela na janela. "Me traga o Coração de Cristal e aceito seu amor."

"O Coração de Cristal?" repetiu Hiei, como que temeroso de que pudesse esquecer aquelas palavras e perder sua chance.

"Dizem que quem quer que possua o Coração de Cristal, segura a própria felicidade em suas mãos." Mukuro recitou o conto infantil que ouvira tempos atrás.

"Eu _vou_ voltar com esse coração, Mukuro," foi tudo que Hiei disse antes de ir. Ela suspirou e fitou a janela outra vez, imaginando se algum dia voltaria a ver o pequeno demônio ludibriado.

**(xxx)**

"O Coração de Cristal... Se alguém sabe o que é isso, esse alguém é a raposa." Hiei pensou consigo mesmo, correndo de telhado em telhado na cidade Ningenkai de Tóquio. Não demorou até estar sobre o galho de árvore que ficava do lado de fora da janela de seu amigo.

Kurama lia em sua escrivaninha. Sentiu a energia de Hiei e olhou para cima com um sorriso, pousando o livro. Atravessou o cômodo e abriu a janela para que o outro pulasse para dentro.

"Hiei. Quanto tempo... O que te traz aqui?" perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

"Você já ouviu falar do Coração de Cristal?" Hiei inquiriu direto no ponto. Os olhos de esmeralda de Kurama dilataram-se em sobressalto.

"Então, você sabe o que é." Concluiu Hiei.

Kurama suspirou. "Por que você quer saber do Coração de Cristal, Hiei? Você vai achar bem complicado roubá-lo, se é o que está pensando em fazer."

"E por que isso?" Hiei queria saber todos os detalhes. Nada ia ficar entre ele e seu Coração. _Nada_.

"Hiei, me diz porque você quer saber." Insistiu Kurama, suas feições ficando mais circunspetas.

"Por que seria complicado de roubar?" perguntou outra vez. Ele não tinha paciência para se explicar para o antigo ladrão do Makai. O olhar fixo de Kurama progrediu para um longo encarar e momentaneamente ele manteve seus olhos alinhados com os de Hiei; mas foi apenas um momento e logo Kurama sentou-se na beirada de sua cama com um suspiro.

"Hiei, se me disser porque isso é tão importante para você, então eu respondo tudo o que quiser." Ele suspeitara logo que Hiei lhe perguntara sobre aquilo, mas o que viu no olhar pequeno demônio confirmou seus temores.

Já amava Hiei há um bom tempo agora, mas tinha medo de dizê-lo ao meio Koorime e acabar por afastá-lo. Agora que ele via que Hiei queria o Coração de Cristal não para ele, mas para outra pessoa, isso só podia querer dizer que não era correspondido. Kurama quis gritar com Hiei, agarrá-lo e forçá-lo a entender o quanto aquilo o machucava. Mas tinha jurado há muito tempo que, não importando o que fosse, ele ia cuidar para que Hiei fosse feliz. Não tinha outra escolha senão ajudá-lo, mesmo que isso quisesse dizer abrir mão de seus próprios sentimentos.

Hiei contou a Kurama toda a estória, sem poupar um único detalhe, confirmando o que a raposa já havia lido naqueles olhos vermelho sangue. Kurama queria poder dizer o quão pouco Mukuro se importava com Hiei, que ela apenas havia lhe designado aquela tarefa na esperança de que ele jamais a completasse, mas sabia que o pequeno demônio não lhe daria ouvidos – Hiei era um teimoso.

"Então, eu já te disse. Agora responda minhas perguntas." Hiei replicou áspero. Kurama o olhou de esguelha. Isso tinha sido... _demais_. Precisava de tempo para digerir aquilo que Hiei havia lhe dito. Olhando o relógio, encontrou seu álibi.

"São quase duas da manhã, Hiei. Por que a gente não dorme agora e te digo tudo o que quer saber amanhã de manhã?" perguntou com um falso bocejo de exaustão.

"Você vai me dizer _agora!_", grunhiu Hiei, levantando-se. Kurama suspirou e forçou um sorriso.

"Hiei, eu prometo que o Coração de Cristal vai estar aqui pela manhã," Kurama garantiu, a voz quase súplice. Hiei ia dizer algo, mas Kurama o interrompeu: "Você pode ficar com a minha cama. Eu durmo no chão." Com aquilo, a astuta raposa deixou o quarto para apanhar mais lençóis e travesseiros no closet.

Hiei, agora sozinho no quarto, olhou para a cama vazia. A verdade era que estava mesmo cansado; tinha passado a última semana elucubrando sobre todas as maneiras pelas quais poderia confrontar Mukuro. E agora que ela havia feito pouco do seu amor, ele sentia-se esgotado, vencido, exausto. Ele de súbito realizou o quanto a idéia da cama já fazia suas pálpebras deslizarem para baixo e mal pôde reter um bocejo.

"Maldita raposa," murmurou, puxando a colchas, rastejando na cama de Kurama. Adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

Kurama voltou ao quarto pouco depois e sorriu ao ver o meio Koorime enrolado em sua cama. Colocou os lençóis e travesseiros no chão, vestiu seus pijamas e escovou os dentes. Quando se deitou, porém, nada estava mais distante da sua mente do que o sono. Encarava o teto, remoendo em sua cabeça tudo o que Hiei lhe dissera. Uma onda de ódio e ciúmes quebrava contra ele quando pensava em Mukuro, mas logo envergonhou-se por isso.

Ele se sentou e virou-se para o adormecido na cama ao lado. O rosto de Hiei estava voltado para ele, tão inocente e franco como o de uma criança. Sorriu triste, estendeu a mão em uma tentativa de tocar a bochecha do pequeno demônio; Hiei fez um ligeiro ruído ininteligível, sem acordar.

"Ah, Hiei..." sussurrou Kurama, sentindo seus olhos começarem a arder. Por que? Por que tinha que ser assim? Talvez... Talvez se tivesse dito a Hiei como se sentia antes, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes agora.

"Tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz." Sussurrou suavemente, inspirando o intenso e fino aroma que vinha de Hiei.

**(xxx)**

Hiei acordou na manhã seguinte e encontrou Kurama sentado na beirada da cama, olhando-o com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Hiei teve a impressão de que a raposa não tinha dormido, mas que tinha estado ali olhando-o a noite toda.

"Hiei." Kurama disse docemente, sua voz cheia de uma emoção que o demônio não pôde identificar.

"Hn. O quê, raposa?" perguntou, tentando rechaçar Kurama menos do que seria o seu normal.

"Tem certeza de que isso vai _mesmo_ te fazer feliz? Mukuro vai te fazer feliz?" Kurama perguntou. Sua cabeça estava baixa, a franja cobria seu rosto em uma sombra.

"... Sim" , hesitou. O que é que Kurama queria com aquilo? Quando o ruivo levantou a cabeça, Hiei viu que seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lágrimas.

"O Coração de Cristal," começou Kurama, " é o símbolo do amor de uma pessoa por outra. Quem quer que possua o Coração de Cristal..."

"Segura a própria felicidade em suas mãos." Completou Hiei. "Mukuro também disse isso, mas o que quer dizer?"

Kurama deu um curto sorriso diante a pergunta do outro; as lágrimas continuavam a correr pelo seu rosto.

"Eu só queria que você fosse feliz, Hiei." Kurama disse em um quase cicio, levando sua mão para tocar o rosto de Hiei. Chocado, o demônio tentou escapar, mas antes que conseguisse, Kurama debruçou-se sobre ele e gentilmente colou seus lábios com os do meio Koorime.

Kurama manteve seus olhos cerrados e os de Hiei arregalaram-se. Logo o choque pela atitude da raposa se desfez e Hiei empurrou a ruivo furiosamente, fazendo-o cair da cama.

"Mas que diabos foi isso?" grunhiu Hiei. Kurama apenas o encarou com um sorriso.

"Sua felicidade é tudo o que eu sempre quis." Disse brandamente, levantando uma das mãos em direção ao peito. Os olhos de Hiei arregalaram-se em horror quando Kurama enterrou a mão no próprio peito.

"Kurama?" ele deu um passo para trás atordoado.

"Eu... tentei... te dizer... antes..." Kurama conseguiu gemer, retirando devagar a mão ensangüentada de dentro do peito, "Você não pode ... roubar o Coração de Cristal. Ele precisa ser... ser... _dado_. Eu te amo... Hiei. Seja... feliz."

A raposa caiu com o corpo projetado sobre a poça que seu próprio sangue formara no chão; seus olhos de esmeralda, outrora tão brilhantes, estavam opacos e sem vida e na mão estirada, o Coração de Cristal. _Seu_ coração.

**(xxx)**

"Senhor Mukuro?"

"Sim, o que é?"

"Se não se importa que pergunte, o que _é_ o Coração de Cristal?"

Mukuro suspirou. "Quando uma pessoa ama alguém com todo seu coração e alma, seus sentimentos se cristalizam e o coração dessa pessoa se transforma em uma linda gema, a máxima expressão de seu amor."

* * *

Se alguém estiver a fim de conferir os originais em inglês, fique à vontade: a estória é linda. Mas se for esperando uma tradução letrinha por letrinha igual a do inglês, já vou avisando: tradução é coisa séria. E eu faço direitinho. E tenho dito!

Beijinhos... Tia Vê.


	2. Arrependimentos

**Disclaimer 1**: Os personagens de _Yu Yu Hakusho_ não me pertencem e esta ficção não tem fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2**: Esta estória é uma tradução autorizada dos originais em inglês de "_The Crystal Heart_", publicada neste site sob o pen name de '**Dragonflyr'**.

**Nota da tradutora**: Juntei, por conveniência, os capítulos 02 e 03. Para traduzi-los em seqüência ficou mais fácil e como eram curtos, eu os condensei. As marcações e títulos originais porém foram mantidos e estarão indicados.

**Capítulo Dois**

_Arrependimentos_

— **# —**

Hiei encarava atônito a forma caída diante dele. A poça rubra no chão lentamente espalhou-se, tocando suas botas. Ele não se moveu, apenas olhava fixo em silêncio.

"Por quê...? Kurama…" A mente de Hiei tentava compreender o que tinha acabado de presenciar: Kurama estirado diante de seus olhos, o Coração de Cristal ainda seguro em sua mão fria. Os olhos de Hiei procuraram as faces da jóia manchadas de sangue entre os dedosdo amigo. _Amigo_. O que realmente Kurama era – ou tinha sido para ele? É óbvio que Kurama pensava diferente.

Hiei percebeu que suas pernas tremiam e antes que pudesse parar, tinha os joelhos afundados no tapete úmido. Sentia o sangue de Kurama ensopar suas calças. Os olhos de Hiei pousaram sobre o rosto da raposa, escondido pelo cabelo escarlate.

Lentamente, em um movimento preciso e mecânico, ele virou o corpo de Kurama e deitou a cabeça do kitsune sobre o colo. Os olhos frios, sem vida de Kurama estavam ainda abertos e Hiei desviou o olhar enquanto os fechava gentilmente. Quando voltou-se para fitar o rosto sem vida de seu amigo, alguma coisa acendeu em seu coração. Algo que o fez esquecer por completo Mukuro e o Coração de Cristal pelo qual Kurama tinha se sacrificado.

"Kurama…" Hiei conseguiu sussurrar. Ouviu um suave 'tunk' ao seu lado e virou-se para ver uma jóia em forma de lágrima repousando sobre o tapete ensangüentado. Ergueu a mão e sentiu, em espanto, sua bochecha úmida – sequer tinha percebido que estava chorando.

"Eu… Eu… Eu sinto muito, Kurama," Hiei engasgou-se com mais pedras de lágrimas que caíam no tapete. "Eu... Eu…"

Tentou dizer algo, mas sua voz congelou. O que mais poderia dizer agora? Agora que tinha percebido o quão errado estava acerca dos seus sentimentos?Mas de que servia isso agora? Kurama estava morto e era tudo sua culpa.

"Sua felicidade é tudo o que eu sempre quis."

Aquelas tinham sido as palavras de Kurama. Ele tinha morrido para fazer Hiei feliz, para que Mukuro não o rejeitasse. Mas Hiei nunca mais poderia ser feliz agora.

"Baka", Hiei murmurou, abraçando Kurama junto dele, afundando seu nariz naquelas mechas rubras ainda com um brando perfume de rosas. "Você não podia pensar em você só por uma vez?" Apertou os olhos e suspirou, num balbucio quase infantil "Eu amo você. Por favor, não me deixe sozinho."

As pedras de lágrimas desciam em cascata sem controle agora, mas Hiei não se importava. A poça de sangue no chão tinha ensopado sua roupa por completo, mas Hiei não se importava. O Coração de Cristal, aquela coisa que Hiei esteve tão determinado a possuir, jazia abandonado no tapete manchado de sangue e ele não se importava.

— **# —**

Mukuro virou-se para a porta de seu quarto que abrira-se. Hiei estava lá, mas ela mal o reconheceu – a cabeça baixa, coberto de sangue: sangue que não cheirava como o dele; a mão direita tremia, alguma coisa segura no seu punho enfaixado.

"Hiei…?" Ela não esperava que ele voltasse. Pelo menos, não tão rápido.

"Eu disse que traria ele para você e aqui está." Hiei rosnou tão baixo que ela mal conseguiu compreender as palavras. Mukuro deu um passo para o lado – alguma coisa passou zunindo pela sua cabeça, se estilhaçando contra a parede atrás dela. Voltou os olhos para a porta, mas Hiei já tinha desaparecido. Desta vez, ela sabia que ele não ia voltar.

Com um suspiro, Mukuro encarou os fragmentos do Coração de Cristal no chão, especulando como Hiei o tinha conseguido e a quem ele pertenceu.

— **# —**

**Capítulo Três**

_Desaparecido_

"Algum sinal dele?" Koenma perguntou a Botan, que entrava no seu escritório, o cabelo desgrenhado pelas longas horas de vôo sobre o seu remo e com olheiras de exaustão sob seus olhos.

"Não, senhor." Suspirou, afastando uma mecha safira de perto dos seus olhos. "Mukuro também não vê Hiei há mais ou menos três meses." Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de olhar novamente para seu patrão, os olhos lavanda cheios de lágrimas. "Você... Você... Você não acha realmente que Hiei é o responsável, não é?"

"Eu não sei, Botan." Koenma respondeu, sério. "Hiei estava bloqueando minha vigia na noite em que tudo aconteceu, então eu não tenho provas de que _não_ foi ele. E ele estar se escondendo agora e sequer ter aparecido para o funeral de Kurama não ajuda a limpar o nome dele também."

"Mas… Mas nós ainda não recuperamos a alma de Kurama…" Murmurou Botan, sem estar bem certa da significância daquilo para provar a inocência de Hiei.

"Tudo o que sabemos são os fatos." Koenma suspirou, parecendo tão cansado quanto Botan. "E os fatos são: quando Hiei entrou na casa de Kurama, ele estava vivo e quando Hiei saiu de lá, ele não estava mais."

"Eu... Eu sei… mas… mas... Hiei não teria..." as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da entidade de cabelos azulados. Koenma suspirou, massageando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. A última coisa de que precisava era Botan se desesperando no seu gabinete – _outra vez_.

"Botan, vá descansar um pouco. Hiei vai ficar escondido o tempo que quiser ficar escondido; você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Quando ele _quiser_ ser encontrado, nós vamos encontrá-lo."

— **# —**

Hiei sentou-se em um galho de árvore muito alto, camuflando seu ki tão completamente que mesmo ele tinha dificuldades de senti-lo. Encarou a jóia vermelho sangue em suas mãos. A coisa que tinha atirado em Mukuro não era o verdadeiro Coração de Kurama. Ele tinha encontrado um rubi grande e barato e o atirou contra ela como se fosse o Coração de Cristal.

Jamais quebraria o Coração da raposa, pelo menos não fisicamente, de maneira alguma. Não... Os sentimentos cristalizados do seu amor eram preciosos _demais_ para serem desperdiçados com Mukuro.

Mas sendo justo, a culpa não era de Mukuro. Ela era uma líder forte e uma boa amiga: um dos poucos amigos que ele permitiu que se aproximassem dele. Expressou seus sentimentos por ela, ou os sentimentos que _achava_ que tinha por ela e Mukuro, que estava em uma situação limite tanto quanto ele, não pôde simplesmente rejeitá-lo. Então, ou invés disso, lhe confiou uma tarefa que julgava impossível, na esperança de que ele desistisse cedo ou tarde ou mesmo passasse o resto de sua vida tentando – em ambos os casos, evitando aquela situação de confronto tão desconfortável para ambos. E, honestamente, ela não tinha culpa. A culpa toda era _sua_. Ele só não estava ainda preparado para assumi-la.

Hiei continuou olhando para a jóia, a luz do sol poente cintilando pelas suas muitas facetas. Já se passavam três meses humanos agora. Sua raposa já devia estar enterrada. Por alguma razão, este pensamento o deixava irado, mas não entendia o porquê. O que mais podia esperar que fizessem com um corpo morto?

Morto.

Kurama estava mesmo morto, não?

Hiei ainda cheirava a sangue de Kurama – não importava quantos banhos tomasse ou quantas roupas vestisse, todo ele ainda cheirava a sangue da raposa. Dava-lhe ânsias de vômito todas as vezes que inspirava o odor, então Hiei passou a respirar pela boca e evitar respirar pelo nariz o máximo que podia. Ele tinha até tentado uma variedade imensa de perfumes de demônios – nenhum deles que cheirasse qualquer coisa melhor do que carniça, mas eles só disfarçavam o cheiro, não o faziam desaparecer – nada jamais faria o cheiro do sangue de Kurama desaparecer.

Já fazia uma semana que não dormia. Toda vez que fechava os olhos via Kurama enterrar a mão no peito e tirar dele seu Coração novamente. E aquelas palavras! Aquelas palavras horríveis, assombradas, que o atormentavam o tempo todo, sempre em sua mente, naquele terno contralto que ele nunca mais ia ouvir.

"_Sua felicidade é tudo o que eu sempre quis."_

Cerrou mais firme o Coração de Cristal em sua mão. Seu corpo se sacudiu com a força que fazia para refrear a maré de lágrimas que ameaçava explodir. Nunca em sua vida, nenhum dos inenarráveis horrores que vivenciara jamais o fizeram ter vontade de chorar... Até agora. Grunhindo, ele se levantou, contemplando o Coração em sua mão, o sangue pingando da pele ferida pela jóia que ele apertara com força demais.

"Eu vou encontrar um jeito de te trazer de volta, Kurama!", rosnou Hiei. Então, seu olhar se suavizou e ele trouxe o Coração de Cristal para junto do seu peito, junto ao seu próprio coração. "Prometo que vou." Ele repetiu, permitindo uma lágrima em forma de jóia cair na Floresta abaixo de si.

— **# —**

**Agradecimentos: **Muito obrigado aos comentários de **Má** ( _minha primeira review!_ ), **Lu-Hiei-Harumi **_( também achei a estória muito linda... Foi o maior incentivo para eu topar essa maluquice de tradução!_ ), **Tsuki Koorime** ( _Ah! Muito obrigada! Eu pessoalmente amo o casal, e traduzi fic porque há uma escassez geral de fic do casal em português. Vindo de alguém que não é fã do casal como eu, o review tem ainda mais valor! _), **Yue-Chan** ( _olha aí, dois capítulos de lambuja! Obrigada por acompanhar!_ ), **Akai-Tenshi** ( _aww... Obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics e esta tradução também!_ ) e **Olívia-jun** ( _pode ficar com preguiça que a tradução continua! Obrigada por gostar da tradução – é feita com muito carinho!_ )


End file.
